


Vetrunks e Goshin

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo il Cerchio della Vita.[DBNA. Dopo Red Moon].Il piccolo Vetrunks ha deciso che per lui il piccolo Goshin è come un fratellino.Le storie cambiano, ma alla fine Vegeta rivede nei piccoli se stesso e Goku.





	Vetrunks e Goshin

Vetrunks e Goshin

 

Vegeta afferrò la mano del bambino, il nipote si avvicinò di più alla sua gamba. Appoggiò il mento sulla stoffa del pantalone del nonno e si tolse un ciuffo glicine dall’occhio. Le iridi nere brillarono di un riflesso bluastro. Il principe dei saiyan alzò il mento e fece un paio di passi cadenzati, la gamba sinistra rallentata dal giovinetto che vi si era aggrappato con un braccio.

“Mostra che sei un nobile…” sibilò il più grande. Il bambino annuì, si staccò e fece un paio di passi da solo. Strinse la mano del nonno e deglutì. Alzò il capo, sporse il mento e strinse le labbra. Socchiuse gli occhi e si mosse in avanti con dei passi cadenzati. Sgranò gli occhi e sorrise. Lasciò andare la mano del nonno, si piegò in avanti a si mise a correre. I capelli color fiamma lilla si mossero all’indietro. Vegeta chinò il capo e seguì i movimenti del nipote. Lo guardò raggiungere dei pantaloni arancioni larghi e allungare le braccia.

“Fammi tenere fratellino!” strillò Vetrunks. Vegeta alzò la testa e guardò, tra le braccia del Son, l’altro suo nipote. Goshin teneva gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca piegata in un ghigno, i capelli neri a cespuglio gli incorniciavano il viso tondeggiante e le gote in carne.

< E’ proprio vero, la vita va avanti e cambia. Le nuove vite fanno rinascere il meglio di quelle vecchie e, negli anni, ogni risentimento si trasforma in altro > pensò il principe dei saiyan. Sorrise e incrociò le braccia.


End file.
